The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a radio communication device and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device and a radio communication device that performs matching and filtering.
There is an increasing demand for computer equipment using radio such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) today. Further, because it is required to build a radio circuit into one chip for incorporation into a wearable device, incorporation of a radio circuit into a semiconductor device such as a microcomputer, SoC (System on a Chip) or the like is increasing.
A radio circuit that is incorporated into a semiconductor device converts a balanced signal into an unbalanced signal using a matching circuit and further performs impedance matching, and then transmits the unbalanced signal from an antenna. For example, a radio circuit that is incorporated into a semiconductor device and that includes a matching circuit is described in “A 2.4-GHz HBT power amplifier using an on-chip transformer as an output matching network”, Hoseok Seol; Changkun Park; Dong Ho Lee; Park, Min; Songcheol Hong Microwave Symposium Digest, 2008 IEEE MTT-S International Publication Year: 2008, Page(s): 875-878.
Further, a radio circuit that is incorporated into a semiconductor device includes a filter for suppressing harmonics. For example, a high-efficiency saturated operation power amplifier is used in Bluetooth (registered trademark), Bluetooth low energy (registered trademark) and IEEE802.15.4g. However, because the level of harmonic component contained in the output is high in the saturated operation power amplifier, it is necessary to suppress harmonics so as to conform to laws and specifications before transmission to the space.
For example, in the above-described related art, a study is made about incorporating a matching circuit and a filter into a semiconductor device.
The device according to the related art has a problem that the footprint of the semiconductor device in which the matching circuit and the filter are incorporated increases.
The other problems and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the description of the specification and the accompanying drawings.